Tears for a Devil
by Mr. Wizard
Summary: A mission has left Kim with blood on her hands and wounds to her heart. Is there a way back? Rated for graphic depictions and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible and all characters are the property of Walt Disney.

A one shot death fic dealing with the emotional aftermath. How long can you play the hero before you hurt someone?

TEARS FOR A DEVIL

1 .Meeting and Memory

Global Justice Ultra Security Prison. Somewhere in the South Pacific

"This way, Dr. Drakken."

Dr. Drakken knew the way. How many times had he made this trip in the past months? Four Global Justice agents accompanied him. One was cuffed to either arm, one in front, and one behind. The lead agent opened the door to the interrogation room.

Green eyes regarded him as he entered. Black gloved hands were folded one over the other on top of the table. She wore a black crop top, no doubt the cargo pants—a new pair he trusted. Kim Possible in her field uniform. Just like before, except her red hair was combed more onto her the left side of her face than usual.

The guards undid their cuffs. "Call us if you need us, Dr. Drakken." They left.

"So it's still Dr. Drakken, not Drew Lipski yet?"

Drakken sat down with the confidence of someone who had been preparing for this for some time. "With what I have to offer, you better believe it's Dr. Drakken. I can't believe you waited three months to come. How could you resist the urge to gloat? Not only have you stopped me, again, you've finally answered the question of who the better fighter was—irrevocably."

m

Shego opened her eyes wide. The pupils were fixed, dilated, enormous black pools lined with green. She looked up a Drakken, who was resting her head in his lap. Her voice was soft and hopeful.

"Mommy, may I please go out and play? The snow is so pretty and I've been good all morning."

"An angel." Drakken swallowed. "Go, dear, have fun."

"Thanks, Mommy…" and she died.

m

"Three months." Drakken continued. "What changes have been wrought? Is this one? I fail to see the buffoon."

Kim sagged in her seat, the confidence gone. "This is a solo mission. Besides, we're, having a bit of a rough time now."

m

"What do you mean I can't go?"

"Just that. I'll take care of this myself. I don't need you on this one."

"You don't seem to need me a lot these days. Why not?"

"It's a simple interrogation and, and—it's a no idiot zone, okay? I need my wits about me, and no pants losing distractions."

"If I can't go to this, what about missions? Are they going to become no Ron zones too?"

"I don't know! Ron, I've got a lot to figure out. I need to go."

"KP, I know what's happening. I'll be here for you."

"Like you could be anywhere else! Bye, Ron."

_Ron, you worry that I think that you're not good enough for it me. It's that I'm not good enough for you. You're sweet and kind and gentle. How can you love me after what I've done? After what I've become?_

_m_

"Troubles with your love life? I can't say I' surprised. Odd couple you two."

"We'll be all right." Kim yawned.

"The great Kim Possible, suffering from jet lag?"

"I lost count at seven time zones. It's also adjusting to the Zoloft."

Drakken shook his head. "I don't know if the demographers call you generation x, y or whatever, but it should be 'generation blab'. You'll tell anyone anything. I just hope that when it finally is your downfall, I'll be the beneficiary. You owe me, after all."

m

The convulsions had stopped. Maybe the sedatives had finally taken effect, or the muscles had been destroyed. Shego's chest heaved. Her eyes were closed, relaxed, not screwed shut anymore. The eyes moved rapidly behind the lids.

Her lips curled into a familiar sneer. "That your date melted?"

"Do you have any idea how BORING you are?" she roared.

"I'm sorry, Hego. I won't curse any more—on missions."

"No, Tom. It's not that I don't love you, but I never have before. I…What?! You don't even have protection? Forget my brothers, you better be afraid of ME!"

"Guys, quit jumping. You're going to knock us out of the tree. Do you see that comet?"

m

"Why are you so shocked? Did you think you could do it forever? Throw her into towers, walls, and mirrors? Of course you did. I bet your computer friend put a streaming video together for you, probably set to Loony Toons. Probably showed it to prospective clients; 'Shego's Greatest Hits'."

Then Drakken slumped a bit. "And why not? The comet energy made her nearly indestructible. I found a counter for it though. That Lorwardian fuel would probably have killed either of us instantly. As we know, it took longer in her case."

m

"Get me another syringe!"

A kick from Shego sent Drakken sprawling. Kim and Ron each held an arm as Shego struggled. Her eyes were wild now, recognizing nothing but pain.

Drakken crawled back over. He jammed another syringe into Shego's leg. Nothing.

A minion ran in. The scrawny on with the beak nose. He had a small box.

"All we have left!" He gasped.

Drakken took out the hypo gun. He fitted a vial into its cradle.

"What's that?" Kim shouted over the screams.

"Pure curare. If I can't stop the spasms, I'll stop her heart. I WON'T let her die like this!"

m

The pain in Drakken's face brought tears to Kim's eyes. His face hardened again.

"Oh, you're hurting Kim Possible. Visiting enemies, anti-depressants, surely some form of therapy; though I doubt they know the truth. What else have you tried?"

m

"KIM!?"

"What's the matter, Ron? You can't tell me that you haven't thought about it. With me."

"The official once every five seconds is an undercount. But that's with you, KP. This isn't you."

"Are you sure? We can check. I'm Kim Possible. I'll do—anything."

"Right now you're only doing what you'll regret later. I'm leaving. Later, KP."

"You're the one who'll regret this! See when you get another chance! Coward! Loser!"

m

"You've made fun of me for stealing the work of others. So did she. But how much have you relied on others? How much have you out-sourced? Friends give you rides, your computer nerd gives you gadgets and gimmicks. The buffoon provides comic relief."

He leaned forward, his voice accusing. "But they couldn't help you either."

m

"Talk to me, Wade."

Kim held onto Shego's right arm. Ron had the left. She had managed to pin Shego's arm to where she could reach the Kimmunicator.

"What's wrong?" Wade gawked at the chaos.

"Shego's hurt. Bad. We need an antidote."

"To what? Kim, do you have a…"

"A BLOOD SAMPLE?!" Kim exploded. She slammed the face of the Kimmunicator into the sticky pool at her knees. "Is this enough for you, Wade?"

Wade was alarmed at Kim's desperation. "Kim, stop! Give me a minute."

_Come on, Wade. You've never let me down before._

"Kim, I've never seen such readings. No one knows anything about Team Go's blood chemistry, and it's a sure thing we know nothing about Lorwardian technology. It will take weeks to establish research parameters…"

"WE DON'T HAVE WEEKS! WE DON'T HAVE DAYS! WE DON'T HAVE HOURS!" Kim glared at the screen.

During her talk with Wade, Shego's arm had slipped, freeing her elbow. She looked up at Kim, her eyes narrowed.

"Princess." It was a snarl. Her hand shot up for Kim's throat.

Alarmed, Kim tucked her chin into her shoulder. She felt the taloned glove dig into her left cheek, pull down. She shrieked as Shego laughed.

She fought to regain control of Shego's arm. Her own blood now sprinkling the ground.

m

Kim did not flinch as Drakken pulled the hair back from her face.

"My, what pretty marks we have. Maybe permanent. I bet your parents loved that."

m

"Kimmie, are you all right? You're awfully late."

"We had more trouble than we expected, Mom."

"Those aren't the pants you were wearing."

"There was an accident. They were a total loss."

"Well, whoever called you had better be paying for the new ones. You go out and save the world, the least they can do is cover your costs. Kim, is that a bandage on your face?"

"Like I said, there was an accident. No big."

"Let me see."

"Mom."

"I said let me see. I am a doctor. I…OH MY GOD! JAMES! GET THE CAR STARTED! KIM, NO BIG? I CAN SEE YOUR CHEEKBONE, AND IT'S SCRATCHED! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN LIKE THIS?"

"Maybe three hours."

"THREE HOURS? Do you have any idea of what you could have let yourself in for? Do you know what could happen if the BONE gets infected? Right now I'm not even worried about scarring! We're going to the hospital right now!"

"I've got the car going, now what's—oh dear."

"James, carry Kim to the car."

"Dad! Put me down. I'm a big girl."

"After what I've seen today? Don't tell me that for a while!"

m

"I guess I should be glad this is a secret location. Your father would have dropped a missile in my lap by now."

Kim allowed herself a half smile at that image. "He barely let me come, he's more protective than ever."

"And he doesn't know what he's protecting, does he? I bet you didn't think you could do it. Kill, I mean. I never have, Shego never had. At least she never admitted to it, and I'm sure she would have worked that into at least one threat."

"You were always worried about the safety of others. Yourself, your sidekick, the innocent, but never those you faced. How long did you think you could play the hero before you hurt someone?"

"Did you notice that when the guards left, they asked me to call if I needed help, but not you? They know that I'm no threat to you, but they can't assume that you're no danger to me."

m

"MAKE IT STOP!"

"We need sedatives!" Drakken shouted to a minion at the doorway.

Shego was drawn up on the floor. Drakken was examining the wound. He looked into her eyes.

"It's serious, but we can control the bleeding. You're going to have to have surgery."

"IT BURNS!"

Shego grabbed the front of Drakken's lab coat and threw him across the floor. Kim and Ron went for her arms as Drakken sat up and shook his head to clear it.

"Where are those sedatives?"

m

_I had begun to think of him as hapless. If he keeps this up, I'll be slitting my wrists._

"It was a good run, Kim. How many times had we tangled with nothing more to show than a few bumps and bruises? You'd be amazed at how low the medical costs were for my organization, given the career category. It helped on premiums."

"Still, it was a dangerous game that we were playing. You were safe until then. We all were."

m

Shego did not fall.

Kim stood aghast as Shego remained pinned to the Discombobulator. Her head was arched back, her hands glowed green, then it faded. A sickly yellow nimbus played over her form.

Drakken almost knocked Kim over rushing to Shego. Ron followed close behind. They stood on either side of her. Drakken nodded to Ron.

"On three. First up, then out. One! Two! THREE!"

There was a horrible sucking sound as they pulled her free. Shego groaned.

Kim looked at where the globe had been. A metal rod led into the machine. At its end were what looked like three metallic maple leaves. Something red still hung from them in shreds.

Kim fell to her knees, throwing up as Drakken and Ron carried Shego over.

m

"Pain dealt out, humiliations inflicted, and now death to your enemy. Your path to the title of 'hero' is now complete."

"I suppose the time has come to expand on your lines. You're good with the challenge, now you need something for when you dispatch your foes. I'm afraid that my lack of experience renders me a poor teacher."

"That's sick."

"You're the killer, not I. Perhaps you've already talked to someone else?"

"There was one."

m

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. It's been…"

"Go on, child."

"I'm, I'm not Catholic."

"Neither is God. We get others who feel the need to talk. What burdens you?"

"I, I killed someone."

"We also get a lot of pranksters. The Confessional is a holy place."

"I'm not lying! Someone is dead because of me."

"I believe you. The Church has programs for young women such as yourself. I can get you a contact number."

"No, it's not that. I killed an adult. An enemy."

"An enemy? So this was deliberate?"

"It was an accident. I never meant to hurt her, not seriously. I'd never more than knocked her out before. I didn't think I could do it. It's killing me. I'm fighting with my boyfriend. I can hardly talk to my parents. They've sent to therapy, but how can I talk to her? She's put me on Zoloft, but it's not helping. I have nightmares…"

"Of course none of that's helping. You don't have a chemical imbalance in your brain; you have a wound to the soul. I can't give you the usual instructions, but I can tell you that you must talk to someone else. Her family?"

"I can't talk to them, they're friends!"

"Then someone else? Someone who knows your enemy, and your relationship?"

m

Drakken was laughing uncontrollably.

"So, so that's what it comes down to? Priest craft? What am I supposed to do? I ABSOLVE YOU, KIM POSSIBLE; IN THE NAME OF THE FATHER, THE SON, AND THE HOLY SPIGOT!"

"Do you think that I would give up this, the literal power of God, over you? Go to Hell, Kimberly Ann Possible. The standard line now is 'see you there' but that can't be true. If you're in Hell, it must be Heaven! Do I ever win!"

Kim stood up, head bowed.

"Uh, Kim. Please wait."

Kim looked to see a different Drakken. His eyes were large and blinking. The small blue hands were fidgeting. His voice shook.

"Please. Take care of her."

Her brow furrowed. "Your Mother?"

"Was the first thing the guilt ate out your brain? No, Shego! I mean Shego. Sit down." He leaned forward as she did, his voice barely a whisper.

"They brought her body here with me. It's been here three months now."

"You mean they haven't given her to her family yet?"

"Have you been to the funeral? Heard from them?"

"I didn't think they'd speak to me after…"

"Kim, you're their friend. You saved them from Aviarius. You got their powers back from Shego. As far as they know, as far as the public knows, she's a felon on the run."

"Why hasn't Global Justice performed an autopsy? Sent her to her family?"

"They can't. My little secret was too big to keep. Once you had me located, every nation with assets in the Caribbean went after my lair. The Cubans and Americans actually got into a dogfight! Eight Cuban and one American jet went down. Someone else decided their sub was too slow, so they had it fire a missile. The lair is gone now. The only remains of the Lorwardian technology are in my head, and in her body."

"The moment that Global Justice begins an autopsy, they become a potential threat to every nation on Earth. This prison has a morgue, a cryogenic facility. They could keep her here for years. Decades!"

Tears were flowing down his face now. "She doesn't deserve this, treated like a specimen. Please, for honor, pity, your soul or whatever, help her. I, I have no other ideas. No allies here. You're my only chance. Show me you can do anything."

"You really cared for her." Kim reached out, touched his hand. "Did she know?"

A scowl passed across his face, then the sadness returned. "Aside for the moodulator incident, we never had anything like you and your sidekick. Why does everyone confuse friendship and love these days? Says something sad about the state of both if you ask me. But I need your help. Will you help her escape?"

Kim nodded.

"The morgue is on Level Four. Surely you and your computer geek can come up with something." He gave her a tiny smile, then stood up.

"That's right, Possible, I will escape eventually," he pretended to continue, "then you can ask Shego all the questions you want. Guards! I'm finished with her."

They came back in. Drakken mouthed a 'Thank you.' as they put on his restraints. She remained seated as they left.

Two agents stood aside as the party went back to the cell block.

"Our newest resident."

"Yeah, some tough guy. You know what he was doing when they found him? Cradling her, rocking back and forth, singing a lullaby. Badly too, but then no one sings well when crying."


	2. Missions

2. Missions

No one was surprised to see Kim Possible strolling down the hallways after the interrogation. She had hours to kill before her return flight. If it had not been for Dr. Director's 'unexpected' inspection, she would have had weeks to wait until the next supply run. Kim was friendly and relaxed as she made her way to Level Four. The acting was wearing on her nerves.

_Spy work is so much harder than simple infiltration._

_m_

Kim and Ron pulled the raft ashore. They tied it to the 'Haunted' sign at the foot of the beach. The lights to Dr. Drakken's lair were on.

Rufus stuck his head out of Ron's pocket. "Uh-oh, here again." He chirped.

"Yeah, but you gotta like the Caribbean." Ron enthused. "The blue water, the climate, the beach. You'd think he'd make some improvements."

"Maybe he has." Kim put on a pair of shades and pressed a button. "Mines. Stick close."

M

She reached Level Four after what seemed forever. Alone, she pulled out the Kimmunicator.

"It seems deserted, Wade."

"Security is fairly simple here. There's no access to the outside, so it's no way to escape. I have the monitors here on a feed back loop, so they won't record your movements. Use the Kimmunicator to open any doors or operate anything. It'll provide the commands and power. There should be no proof that you ever were here."

"You'd think they'd have stepped up security. At least an extra guard or two."

"Kim, they do that and they admit that they have something. Drakken is right about the level of international tension. GJ and everyone else are playing a giant game of denial. It only works as long as everybody goes along."

"And if someone stops?"

"Nations are like people. Get them scared or desperate and they can do something really stupid. Let's hope nobody jumps."

"This is way too serious, Wade."

m

It did not take long to get to where they were going. They knew the way, after all. A little knockout gas for the guards in the first room, some meat for the alligators in the moat. Soon they were in the hall way to the main operations area.

"Another improvement."

Just before the last bend they came upon a laser grid. It must have been a last minute job. The gaps were relatively huge.

Ron reached into his pocket. "Okay, Rufus, show time!"

"Let him sleep." Kim said stepping forward. "I can take care of this. Besides, I need the exercise. I missed practice again because of this."

She could have jumped her way through in no time. Instead she began with a hand stand, holding it just long enough for her shirt to start to slide down. Then she set her feet down across the first line. _A slide here, a slither there, and don't forget a wiggle._ She made it over to the control panel, and turned it off. Looking over her shoulder, she gave Ron a wink.

He stood there with his jaw dropped. His eyes were bulging.

_Poor guy puts up with so much. He deserves his own show every now and then._

_m_

The third door was marked. MORGUE. The Kimmunicator indicated there was no one inside. She hooked it up, the door opened.

It was a small area. After all, it was a small prison. Four drawers lined a wall. The light beside one was blinking.

"The gloves from your battle suit should protect you from the cold." Wade prompted.

Kim had a question as she reached into her backpack. "What do I have to use if he's right?"

"There's a compact in your belt. The one with the purple ring on the rim. Just check first all right?" Wade sounded uneasy.

She plugged in the Kimmunicator. A few seconds passed, then the drawer opened with a hiss. The tray came forward, a body bag on it. Kim took a deep breath, then pulled down the zipper.

"Oh, Shego."

m

"I tell you I even amaze myself." Drakken was at his grandiose best, arms waving. Shego leaned against a control panel in complete control of any enthusiasm.

"Warmonga may think she took all her Lorwardian technology with her, but she's wrong." He held up something too small to see from the archway. "With this energy cell, the Discombobulator comes back off the drawing board and into world dominating reality."

Kim and Ron looked to the machine on the raised platform. It looked like a large canister with globes every three feet. Something yellow swirled inside.

"Haven't we seen this before?" Ron asked.

"Yes. At the Amazon lair. It was in the store room. Shego had placed tapes around it. 'Stupid line, do not cross.'"

Shego took a step to the left. "This is the quickest way out. If I recall, the blast radius is about thirty feet. Good thing we covered fire fighting with the boys last week."

"Oh ye of little—no faith. The Discombobulator failed last time because it wasn't able to handle the power required. Thanks to the Lorwardian fuel I've been able to duplicate, it not only can get the power it needs, but will be able to handle the heat. I've already used it in the central cooling system. Have you noticed how pleasant it is in here, despite the outside temperature?"

"Now that you mention it, it is nice."

"And wait until you see the power bill. Now that the system is engaged, I'm closing up the control panel. It would take five minutes to laser through this crystal, or three minutes to cut through the titanium hinges. I've set the countdown at two."

"Still learning." Shego almost sounded impressed. "Your chances have quadrupled. I'd say it's up to five percent."

"You might want to reduce those odds again."

m

Shego was still in her cat suit. At her feet were Drakken's lab outfit, and the blood soaked pants legs Kim had lasered off before they left the lair. A thin layer of frost covered everything. Her lips were slightly parted, the face still showed traces of pain.

"It's her." Kim informed Wade. "Now what do I do?"

"Take out the compact. Give it half a turn to the left, then pull down."

The compact telescoped to nearly a liter's capacity when Kim followed Wade's instructions.

"And now?"

"Fill it to the line on the inside. It'll mix itself. Then just pour it on her. And Kim, do NOT get any on you. You won't like the result."

m

"Kim Possible? But how?" Drakken was taken aback.

Shego shook her head. "Because while you may be using alien technology, this is Planet Earth."

"Well, you're too late, Kim. Shego! You don't even have to win. Just keep her busy another ninety seconds."

"But I want to win." Shego crouched, her hands glowing. She sprang at Kim.

Kim blocked the flying kick, replied with a punch of her own. Shego pressed the attack, and Kim seemed to be completely on the defensive, until she was in position. Shego threw another kick. Kim grabbed her leg and spun her across the floor. Shego sneered as she got up.

Kim glanced over her shoulder, at the Discombobulator. Everything was up to Shego now.

_Shego, you're as fast as I am, stronger, and more experienced. You have one weakness, though, you're too aggressive. Sooner or later, you always charge._

There was a yell as Shego charged, hands blazing. Kim stepped aside at the last second, grabbing her by the wrist and elbow. She made a complete turn, then another half, and let go. The spin and Shego's momentum carried her onto one of the globes of the Discombobulator. Electricity arced into the air, yellow smoke came out. The machine went dark. Drakken screamed his disbelief.

_And now, ladies and gentlemen, the portion of our program when Shego falls._

m

Coming back from the sink, Kim began to pour. The fluid looked like oil, and frost fled wherever it flowed. There was plenty for what she needed to do.

"Done, Wade."

"Leave the cup with her. The fluid will destroy anything nonmetallic."

Kim placed the cup at Shego's feet. Carefully, she began to pull the zipper back up. When she got to her face, she stopped and stood up.

"Kim, you need to hurry. Our luck can't hold out forever."

She felt the need to say something. It was too much like disposing of garbage otherwise. But she realized that she had no idea to whom, if anyone, Shego would have prayed. She said the only thing that came to mind. That made sense.

"Enjoy Valhalla, Shego."

Kim finished the zipper. The Kimmunicator closed the drawer, then opened the door. There was still no traffic in the hallway. She hurried away, and in a few minutes she was back among the agents, as if nothing had ever happened.


	3. Returns

3. Claims

Kim stood at the warden's desk. Dr. Director was seated there, writing furiously as she ignored the object of her displeasure.

_This is a new spot for me. I've heard about this the time I had detention. You'd think that at this level they'd come up with a new game. _

Dr. Director sprinkled something on the page. She ripped it out, folded it and put it in her pocket. Her single eye glared at Kim.

"Ashes and a few bone fragments! Nothing else left but zippers and a few snaps. Spectrum analysis revealed nothing unusual, for someone who had spent so much time around sub-standard reactors and chemical stews. The nerd boys are babbling about an interaction between Shego's body chemistry, the Lorwardian fuel, and cryogenic freezing. A sort of spontaneous combustion. I don't believe in spontaneous combustion."

"Interference with an official Global Justice investigation. Tampering with evidence, DESTRUCTION of evidence, conspiracy with a known felon, misuse of Global Justice security clearance in commission of said felonies. A nice day's work, apparently you can do anything. I have no proof, of course. No evidence of entry in the morgue, or movement in Level Four for that matter. We even lost the interrogation footage from the moment you stood up. Don't look surprised, of course we recorded your session! If you had wanted privacy, you'd have asked to use a visitor's room, but you knew that we would never allow that."

"I know you did it. When I can prove it, you will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. You might want to confess now, while I can't try you as an adult. Our legal restraints are more stringent than most nations. Just wait until next year, and you'll be a neighbor of Drakken's until you're both rather old."

Kim said nothing. Dr. Director exhaled angrily.

"There are only two things I can do right now. I'll take Shego's ashes to her family when I leave after completing my investigation, and I'm reducing your security clearance to level two. From this point on, you'll need escort in any sensitive Global Justice area.

She stood up, came around the desk, brushing by Kim as she went to the door.

"Agent Du, escort Miss Possible to her flight. If her boyfriend is monitoring, I want you close enough to her to make him jealous."

c

Seven time zones later, Kim felt something in her pocket. She drew it out cautiously. _Drakken never got that close._ She opened the paper.

It was a folded sheet from a Global Justice claims ledger. She had to sign such a form for her backpack and belt when she picked them up after the investigation. It was in Dr. Director's handwriting.

**Kim:**

**I know that you did it. Understand that I will keep my promise, so it is vital that you never admit to anyone what you did. Deny it as firmly that I will deny having ever written this.**

**I am proud of you. You did out of decency and humanity what I urged Global Justice to do out of self-preservation. In doing so you honored a fallen foe, took pity on a helpless enemy, and upheld the highest standards, not of any organization, but of the human race.**

**It is my fear that we have lost you as an operative. I mourn that. I have plenty of fearless agents. I even have enough intelligent ones. But people who do the right thing, for the right reason, regardless of risks or costs, you dream of finding those people, and your nightmare is losing them. But I would rather lose you than have you be anyone else.**

**And so, with what I am sure would be Dr. Drakken's blessing, I return to Kimberly Ann Possible, a portion of her immortal soul.**

**Good luck with the rest. I think you know where you can find it.**

**Remember, I did not write this.**

The paper glittered with whatever Dr. Director had sprinkled on it. Suddenly it burst into flames, and Kim was left with nothing but a fine ash on her gloves. The only proof she had read the letter was in her heart.

…_a portion of her immortal soul._

Tears fell, but for the first time in a long time they were cleansing rather than caustic. She let them fall as she looked closed the shade to the window beside her.

_Good luck with the rest._

She was tired. Sleep pulled at her. Gently this time. It would be Sunday morning by the time she would get home. There would be a lot of words to say, tears to shed.

She leaned against the window. Sleep came.

"Ron." She breathed softly. "Mom, Dad."

_I think you know where you can find it._


End file.
